<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness and our love by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945167">Happiness and our love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl'>ThatHopelessOmniFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baking, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fangirls, Fluff, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with fangirls flirting with Oikawa and Iwaizumi being jealous to a day where the two spend their time together.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaoi week 2020, day 3: Established relationship, jealousy, cooking/baking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IwaOi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness and our love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! So this is the IwaOi week, day 3 fic that I made! I know, it's been days since day 3 happened but I already had the draft! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People who are friends or family with Iwaizumi and Oikawa know that the two have been dating for almost three years already, ever since they were first years.</p><p>But people who aren't friends nor family with the couple don't know this fact, so there are times when people (mostly Oikawa's fangirls) decide to flirt with one of them.</p><p>It was one of these days, where a fangirl of Oikawa's would get his attention and flirt with him, and Iwaizumi would get pissed off at these girls.</p><p>-</p><p>The Aoba Johsai team was playing a practice match with Karasuno that was public for people to watch. </p><p>They all heard the shouts of fangirls erupting from the crowd while they were playing, they were shouting something along the lines of...</p><p>"We love you, Oikawa-senpai!" </p><p>"Oikawa-senpai, you can do it!"</p><p>And Oikawa flashed a bright smile at them, earning high pitched squeaks of the fangirls, some of which seem to almost faint.</p><p>-</p><p>"Yes! We won the first set!" The Aoba Johsai team exclaimed happily, all of them, including Karasuno was tired and sweaty, so they decided to have a short break.</p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa was outside, taking a short walk, when suddenly there were many fangirls that came up to him and tried to flirt with him. Iwaizumi saw this and was immediately pissed off at them, he walked to Oikawa and took his hand, leading him away from the fangirls. </p><p>"Aww, is my Iwa-chan jealous?" Oikawa teased Iwaizumi while they were walking away.</p><p>"N-no, I wasn't, trashykawa." Iwaizumi said, clearly lying.</p><p>"Yes, you were!" Oikawa exclaimed.</p><p>"Fine, maybe I was..." Iwaizumi surrendered, he was definitely jealous. </p><p>"Okay! Then, I'm guessing you don't like my fans?" The brunette asked, still holding Iwaizumi's hand.</p><p>"Mhm... I don't like them. Anyways, let's go Tooru, the second set is gonna start." He said, the brunette holding his hand blushing at the use of his first name.</p><p>-</p><p>The practice match ended and everyone was exhausted, after they cooled down, they went their separate ways...</p><p>"Hey, Iwa-chan! Can we go home together?" Oikawa asked.</p><p>"Of course." Iwaizumi replied.</p><p>They went out of the gym, to be met with many fangirls (many of which are Oikawa's), they started to get Oikawa's attention and flirt with him. This made Iwaizumi pissed off again, he doesn't want to see his boyfriend getting hit on by girls. He was also jealous since Oikawa started flashing bright smiles at them.</p><p>Iwaizumi got hold of Oikawa's hand and said something that made the others surprised.</p><p>"Hey, babe, let's go." He said, the fangirls surprised and they started to back off, knowing that they were dating.</p><p>"I-iwa-chan! I thought you didn't want anyone else to know about it..." Oikawa said, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands, the other hand was holding Iwaizumi's hand.</p><p>"Yeah, but I hate seeing your fangirls flirt with you." He said, loud enough for the brunette's fans to hear and slowly walk away.</p><p>"Aww, my Iwa-chan is jealous!" Oikawa exclaimed, grabbing onto Iwaizumi's arm and hugging it.</p><p>"I'm not jealous, also stop grabbing onto my arm like a leech." Iwaizumi tried to get out of Oikawa's grip but failed.</p><p>"Maybe later, anyways let's go home! I'll stay at your place for the night!" Oikawa exclaimed, still gripping onto Iwaizumi's arm.</p><p>"Fine, c'mon, let's go." Iwaizumi wrapped one of arms around the brunette's waist.</p><p>-</p><p>The two walk home, stopping at Oikawa's place first so that he can get the things he needs before going to the spiked haired boy's place, afterwards they go to Iwaizumi's house together.</p><p>Iwaizumi unlocked the door and the two went inside, Oikawa has been here many times, to the point that they can't count it, Oikawa turns on the light and immediately plops himself on the couch. Iwaizumi follows behind and chuckles a bit at what he sees, if the team saw Iwaizumi chuckling they would surely be surprised, but he always laughs when he's only around the brunette.</p><p>"You already tired?" Iwaizumi asked, closing the door and walking up to Oikawa, he patted his hair, which looks like a bird's nest but it's soft. </p><p>"Mhm... the practice match was so long, Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan sure improved their quicks." He said, a yawn escaping out of his mouth.</p><p>"Okay, do you want to take a nap? I'm pretty tired too." Looking at the clock, it was almost 5:00pm.</p><p>"Yeah, if it's okay with you, I don't want to distract you fro-" Oikawa started to say but was cut off when Iwaizumi picked him up, bridal style, and said,</p><p>"Tooru, know that my studies are important, but know that you're my top priority." He said, Oikawa blushing a bit, Iwaizumi then walked up the stairs, still carrying the brunette, and they went into his bedroom.</p><p>The two changed and went to bed, cuddling, both fell asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>After an hour...</p><p>Iwaizumi woke up first and decided to play with Oikawa's hair while waiting for the latter to wake up.</p><p>"He really was tired, huh?" He said to himself, gently patting his soft hair.</p><p>"Well, I should probably cook dinner already..." He thought, he wanted to make tofu and milkbread, he was sure that Oikawa would be surprised but happy at it, he was smiling at the thought of it.</p><p>He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the brunette up, he kissed his forehead before going downstairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>-</p><p>In the kitchen...</p><p>Iwaizumi was currently making the milkbread first, he made milkbread several times for Oikawa, so he knew what to do.</p><p>He was done with the dough and he put it in the oven to bake, while waiting for it to bake, he cooked some tofu.</p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa woke up, opening his eyes, he checked the time, it was already 6:30pm?! </p><p>He immediately got up and went downstairs, while heading downstairs, the smell of tofu was present.</p><p>"Hey, Iwa-chan! Did you cook tofu?" Oikawa asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I made some... sit over here for now, I have a small surprise for you." Iwaizumi pointed at the couch and Oikawa walked to the couch, not facing the kitchen.</p><p>Iwaizumi set up the table and took out the milkbread, it's sweet smell hitting his nose. He put the milkbread in the center of the table and called Oikawa over.</p><p>"Hey, babe, let's eat!"</p><p>"Mhm... I wonder what's the surprise..." Oikawa said, turning around and immediately seeing the milkbread on the table.</p><p>"You made milkbread?!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, I did, now let's eat. We'll eat the milkbread last." Iwaizumi said, the two sitting down on the chairs and eating.</p><p>"Ahh, your tofu is always really delicious." Oikawa complimented.</p><p>"Yeah, now do you want to eat the milkbread?" Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>"Of course! I haven't tasted your milkbread since like, last month!" He said, already putting the piece of milkbread into his mouth.</p><p>"Wahh, it's still as delicious as always." Oikawa complimented again and it made Iwaizumi blush faintly, then the brunette fed the latter a piece of milkbread.</p><p>-</p><p>The two finished eating and it was already 7:00pm...</p><p>"Hey, Iwa-chan, do you want to watch a movie?" Oikawa asked, the two were laying on the couch.</p><p>"Yeah, do you want to watch an alien themed movie?" </p><p>"Mhm, of course." Oikawa searched up alien themed movies and selected something to watch.</p><p>They started the movie and Oikawa was immediately focused on it, while Iwaizumi enjoyed how the storyline was going.</p><p>After the movie finished, both felt satisfied, the time was already 9:00pm.</p><p>-</p><p>The two boys decided to sleep. They went to the bedroom and layed down, they were cuddling, and Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi, murmuring onto his lips,</p><p>"Thank you, Iwa-chan, I had loads of fun today. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Both boys fell asleep in each other's arms, both having dreams of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Stay safe, bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>